Children are the Future
by 6teen
Summary: Minerva and Albus have many children. Most of them get tangled into the lives of the trio and other characters created by J K Rowling. Focuses mainly on Harry's interaction with the children as well as how the children grew up. I do not own Harry Potter sadly
1. Chapter 1

_December 21, 1962_

I, Minerva Aila, take you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, to be my husband. I promise to create and support a family with you. To create a household that is filled with laughter, patience, understanding and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.

I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, take you, Minerva Aila, to be my wife. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Albus pulled Minerva closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and her his neck as they closed the space between them to share their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

"Albus! Put me down!"

"Nonsense my dear, it is tradition for the husband to carry his wife across the threshold of their home," he said smiling with the his twinkly blue eyes. Minerva smiled just as big as he was at her, they were home and they were married.

"Well, now that we have, would you please put me down."

"Not just yet my dear. I seem to recall someone's mother asking about grandchildren and I do not want to get on my mother-in-law's bad side so earlier in our marriage," causing Minerva to laugh as he walked to their bedroom.

"No we wouldn't ," she pulled him closer to her as he laid her down on the bed...

Minerva could not remember a time in which she was happier, she thought to herself as she snuggled closer to the man responsible for that happiness-her husband. _Husband_ , the were married for barely a day and she wondered if she would still feel the same rush of excitement after several years of marriage when she said husband.

"What are you smiling about, my love?" He asked his voice still a little groggy as he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

"I'm just very happy," she said as she gave him a quick peck. Albus then started to trail kisses down her neck causing Minerva to giggle. The next thing she knew he had rolled them over so he was on top of her as he continued to plant kisses along her collarbone.

"Albus you're insatiable, how are you not tired?"

"How can I be tired when I have a beautiful goddess in bed with me."

"Flatter will get you nowhere."

"I don't want to be anywhere but right here," he said before taking her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _February 14, 1963_

This was their first Valentine's Day as a husband and wife, this would set the standard for all the Valentine's, anniversaries and other holidays to come. Everything had to be perfect, so with the help a Itzi and Tibbie he set his plan in motion. Albus carefully untangled himself from Minerva's arms so he could begin his morning routine.

He had to get up earlier than normal to much sure that all his paperwork was done so that he could spend the entire evening with the love of his life. But first he had to make sure she would eat her breakfast and lunch since she hadn't been eating much the last week. He was out of the shower, looking for robes to put on when heard her moan his name. He turned to look at the goddess that was his wife, she never looked more beautiful than when she first woke up.

"Good Morning, my love," he said as he went over to give her a kiss. Minerva eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Albus had only managed to put on his trousers, allowing Minerva full access to roam her arms on his torso. She let out a moan as the kiss deepen. Albus pulled away reluctantly giving her a chaste kiss before leaning his forehead against her's.

"As much as I hate to leave my bed when I have the most beautiful witch in it; I have a mountain of paperwork to get through before I can spend it with her."

"She is a very lucky witch," Minerva gave him a cheeky smile as she looked into his twinkly blue eyes.

"It is I whom is the lucky one, that she chose me over the hundreds of other of wizards bidding for her love." She lightly slapped him on the arm making him chuckle.

"You're exaggerating. Now how about some breakfast before you go and enjoy your mountains of paperwork." Albus had the perfect comeback but knew that would result in him not leaving the bed and ruining the perfect evening he had planned. So he clapped his hands twice and a breakfast tray filled with Minerva's favorites.

"Albus you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble."

"You're worth every bit of trouble," he gave another quick kiss before getting off the bed to finish getting dressed. Minerva dove into the food with gusto, started with the Eggs Benedict, working her way to the sausage links and starting on the waffles. All while he finished getting dressed, he was glad that she was eating. As he placed his wand in his pocket, Minerva stopped cutting her waffles and ran to the bathroom.

Albus so was confused by his wife's actions, he quickly followed her to the bathroom and say her emptying her stomach of all the food she had just eaten. He leaned next to her, rubbing circles on her back. He helped her into a sitting position, summed a damp cloth and a glass of water.

"Minerva, I want you to go see Poppy. Please, don't argue with me," he kissed her temple as he held her tighter. Minerva didn't like check-up, they would always tell her not stress and eat more but being the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor was not something so would be by halves. She also knew Albus would not take no for an answer, so she nodded her head.

"I will stop by after my last class," she looked up and he gave her a small smile.

"Please take care of herself, I wouldn't want anything happening to you, my love. I will see you for dinner." He stood up and pulled her with him, lead her the bed and kissed her before leaving.

* * *

"Oh Min, what a nice surprise. To what do I do the pleasure?" Poppy gave her friend a hug, she hadn't really seen her outside of meeting much since the New Year.

"I'm afraid a not so nice surprise. Albus to told me to stop by after I throw up the breakfast he prepared for me this morning." Poppy was shocked that her friend was coming to see her on the same day that her husband had asked her to. Normally, Minerva would wait a few days before coming to see her.

'Any other symptoms?"

"I've been a little more tired than usual, I haven't been eating much since most everything makes me want to nauseous. Lemon drops, I've been craving lemon drops a lot." Poppy laughed at her friends last comment.

"Could it be the man that eats lemon drops like its job that you are craving more so than the actually candy," she said raising an eyebrow to her friend. Minerva blushed and let out a little laugh.

"Could you just cast a quick diagnostic spell, please. Albus said he made plans for dinner and I would like to tell that I am perfectly healthy." Poppy sighed and did as her best friend wished. With a few waves of her wand, she got a result but she cast the spell once more just make sure that the result was accurate.

Poppy smiles as she got the same result as before. She quickly left to her office to retrieve some potions. Minerva waiting patiently for her friend to come, knowing that she would bring back something to help her.

"Poppy, what is with all the potions?" Poppy had brought out a basket full of potions, she searched through them mumbling to herself.

"Blast, where is that potion?"

"What are you looking for," Minerva asked as she tried to read some of the labels.

"Aha, here you are. Here take this, it will help with your nausea," she placed the bottle in her hand then went to a cupboard and pull out a bottle full of pills. "And take these everyday."

" _Anti-morning sickness, Prenatal vitamins,_ Poppy?"

"Min, you're pregnant," she said with a smile on her face, "Min? Did you hear me, Minerva?

"How-how far along am I?"

"About 7-8 weeks," this made Minerva smile. It meant that her child was conceived sometimes between their honeymoon and Christmas. "I take it you are happy about the news?"

"Yes very much," she couldn't wait to tell Albus. _Albus_ , is she had to go meet him for dinner. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't keep Albus waiting. Especially now that I have something important to tell him." She hugged her friends and got up to leave.

"Min, don't forget these," she went up to her and gave her the bottles before Minerva walked out of the door.

* * *

Minerva had made to their shared quarters, she had sent the bottle to the medicine cabinet so Albus won't know before she had a chance to tell him. As she opened the door, she was immediately picked up causing her to gasp.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he kiss with all the love he felt her. Minerva wanted to pull him closer to her wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away away before he could. "Patience, my love, there will be plenty of time for that later, but dinner first." She furrowed her brow, she looked beautiful when she pouted.

"Would you mind putting me down then," Albus gave her a mischievous smile and carried her over to a table set up on the balcony off their sitting room. He had casted several strong warming charms so the temperature would match that of the rooms inside. "Now will you put me down?"

"On one condition, how did your visit with Poppy go?" She knew the only way that he was going to put her down was if he told him.

"She gave me some potions to help with my nausea and vitamins." She wasn't about to tell him everything, not just yet. She would tell him later, when she had her feet on the ground. The answer seemed to satisfy him so he gently placed her on the floor and led her to a chair. He went to take his chair opposite of her and filled their glasses with the chilled champagne.

"To your health and many more Valentine's with the most beautiful woman to grace the face of the Earth." Minerva smiled at this toast but didn't pick up her glass.

"Albus, I shouldn't drink champagne."?

"Well, would you like some firewhiskey or gillywater."

"I can't have either of those either, I'm afraid."

"Minerva, my love, did Poppy say to you shouldn't with your illness?"

"Albus, I can't have any alcohol for at least the next seven months." He was now really worried for his wife's health, he went to kneel by her side and took her small hands into his larger ones.

"Please told me what is wrong so that I may do my best to comfort you," he said looking into her emerald eyes.

"That's not much you can do at this point, you've already done your part for now. You will be of much help after the seven or so months have passed." Albus was utterly confused about what his wife was saying.

"Minerva, my dear, please tell what is wrong with you," he was nearly begging to find out what wrong with her that he was of no help right now. She chuckled at his remark and his upset him because her health was not a joking matter to him.

"Nothing's wrong with me, love," he was beyond confused now.

"Wh-what? What about the seven months, what will happen to you during that time?" She couldn't keep it from him any longer.

"Albus, I'm going to have a baby." She waited for him to respond but the look on his face was stuck. Minerva was bright eyed with the biggest smile that she had on her face since her wedding, but it was quickly fading at Albus' lack of a response to her news.

She slipped her hands from his but he still had no reaction causing her to leave him at the romantic dinner he had gone to the trouble of making for them. She had swiftly walked to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Albus came out of his daze, Minerva was no longer in front of him and the words she spoke finally registered with him. She was going to have a baby, their baby. They were going to have a child together. He thought his time for children had passed, he'd only ever dreamed of having a child with the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He was so shocked by her news that he never said that he was happy about their new addition,

Albus got up and went to their bedroom door and tried to open it but warded. He easily took down the wards and opened the door to find his wife laying in bed crying as she held her arm over her stomach. The sight before him broke his heart and it was his fault.

Minerva hadn't noticed that he had come into room. Albus lay down next to her and put his arm over hers, over their child. He felt her stiffen in his arm. He couldn't feel worse for making her feel this way.

"Hello, little one, it's your father. I can't tell you how much I love you and I'm so excited to meet you. Take care of your mother for me because sometimes your father like a baboon." The last comment caused Minerva to let out a light laugh. She turned in his arms, her eyes were red causing his heart to break even more. He brought his hand up to wipe away the fresh tears.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry that I acted like, like-"

"A baboon," now it was his turn to laugh. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, she gave him a small smile.

"Words can express how happy I am. I never thought I would get to be a father, let alone with the woman I love as the mother. I'm sorry I froze, I was just shocked but this is the best thing that has happened since we married."

"It's not too soon?"

"No, this little one is wanted, wanted and loved more than anything.. How far along are you?"

"7-8 weeks is what Poppy told me," she watched him quickly do the math in his head as she had done earlier and him smile great tenfold.

"Do you know what that means?"

"That he or she was conceived sometime during our honeymoon?"

"It means that I just made my mother-in-law very happy," Minerva rolled her eyes as she laughed at her husband. Leave to Albus Dumbledore to make try and make a joke out of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 23th, 1963_

A loud wail filled the rooming causing Minerva's eyes to fill with tears.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl," Poppy said as she quickly cleaned the newborn and ran a quick diagnostic spell since the little girl was born a few weeks earlier than expected.

"Poppy, is she okay," Minerva asked as her maternal instincts already kicking in. Poppy place the baby into her mother's arms.

"She's absolutely perfect. I'll leave you three alone," she left to go fill out the paper needed for the birth certificate.

"Oh Minerva, she's beautiful," he said as he stroked the soft raven hair of his newborn daughter, who laying comfortable in the arms of her mother. "She has your eyes, my love."

"No, she most definitely has your eyes," she said as she tried memorizing her features. She was the perfect combination of them, she had her nose, his smile and a mix of their eyes, "They are more blue than green. She's the perfect mix of us."

"Yes, yes she is, perfect like her mother."

"Oh hush you," she said with a chuckle.

"You haven't told me what you wish to name?" Minerva didn't tell him if they were having a son or a daughter. She had spent most of the summer holiday reading countless books looking for inspiration for a name of their child, since Albus wanted to be  
surprised if they were having a boy or girl.

"Alina, Alina Mickela Jules Dumbledore," Minerva said with a smile as she looked from her husband to their daughter. Albus smiled causing the twinkle in his eyes to become brighter.

"It's perfect."

"Here, take her. I know you're dying to hold her," Minerva place their daughter into her father's arms. Albus held her as if she was

made of glass and with the utmost care he placed a kissed on her temple.

Minerva loved the sight before her, the man she loved more than anyone in world expect for the little girl he held; who was the product of their love made her heart fill with even more love. The twinkle in Albus' eyes seemed to grow the longer he looked  
at their daughter, he couldn't believe he had a daughter.

 _November 19, 1963_

It was three-thirty in the morning, and their three-month old daughter would not go to sleep. Alina was not a fussy baby, she only cried when she was hungry or needed to be feed. Except for lately, she when she would only go sleep while one of her parents  
was holding her or she won't fall asleep and be cranky all day.

"Alina, darling, please go to sleep. Mommy has class tomorrow with some not so nice Slytherins and Gryffindors." Minerva heard a chuckle from behind her. "Albus, what are you doing up? I told you that I would stay up with her."

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"And you wonder why Alina can't sleep without one of us holding her," she said as walked over to him. He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through Alina's curls.

"Come to bed please, I'll hold Alina for a little."

"Albus, you've been up with her that last few nights. You need your rest if you're going to deal with the Minister tomorrow."

"As do you my love, if you are to be dealing with the 'not so nice Slytherins and Gryffindors,'" Minerva chuckled at her husband. She gave him a quick kiss before going to get sit in the rocking chair.

"Off to bed with you, you silly old man, before I take you up on your offer." He smiled at her give them both a kiss before going off to bed.

"Your daddy is very silly, isn't he," Alina smiled up at her mother, even though the little girl was a perfect angel, she was starting to develop traits of both her parents. Staying up almost all day and not sleeping without one of them holding her was  
definitely something she got from her father. But Minerva loved her daughter and didn't mind the late nights that turned into earlier mornings with her.

Minerva felt guilty for not spending as much time with her as she should but not many people knew she and Albus were married, let alone had a daughter. They were both very private with their lives so only family and friends knew. That also meant that  
Alina was only ever with her or Albus during the school year because Minerva didn't want her mother here since she was insist that Minerva stop teaching or have a house elf nanny to watch Alina.

Albus, of course did not like that idea of Minerva being a housewife so they agreed to cut back on their research until Alina was older because they both wanted to be important parts of her life. So that meant nights with no sleep and early mornings but  
she won't trade time with her daughter for anything in the world.

"Hello Uncle Albus, how's is my little cousin doing," Gemma said as she walked into her Uncle's quarters. She would help her aunt and uncle in the afternoons sometimes when they were busy with their duties and either of them couldn't watch Alina. Minerva  
didn't like leave Alina with their house elves, even though Itzi and Tibbie were more responsible than most of the staff.

"Fine," he yawned, "she's giving us a hard time going to bed but other than that she's perfect." Gemma laughed at her uncle as she set her school bag down and went to pick up Alina.

"Are you keeping your parents up all night, 'lina?" She cooed to the baby.

"No, she just doesn't like to sleep unless one us is holding her. If she doesn't at least get some sleep, she will be crying all day. She didn't sleep till almost five this morning; Minerva was up with her all last night since I was up with her for three  
nights straight so she insisted that I need some sleep since I had a meeting with the Minister this morning."

"I could watch her in the afternoon after classes more regularly, if you two want to catch up on sleep."

"That is very nice of you to offer, Gemma but Minerva won't want you to forgo your studies in order to watch an infant; no matter who the infant is."

"Uncle Albus, you know that I'm doing very well in all my classes. Besides, I caught Professor McGonagall sleeping in her classroom during lunch." He sighed, his niece did make a point, Minerva had started skipping meals in order to catch up on her sleep  
which he did not like.

"Alright but if your grades start to suffer-"

"They won't, I promise. Did you hear that Alina; we get to spend more time together." The little girl let out a happy squeal causing both her cousin and father to smile. "Now, Uncle Albus, you go off to take nap or I'll get dad up here to help with your  
paperwork." He quickly left his sitting room/office and went to his bedroom after Gemma made her threat. Abe helping with paper would make things a much bigger mess than they already were.

Minerva came into their chambers just before dinner to find Gemma reading _A History of Magic_ to a sleeping Alina in her arms.

" _Each of them enchanted the hat to sort future generations of witches and wizards. The hat would be placed on the head of each first year at the start of term, this became known as The Sorting Ceremony."_ Minerva cleared her throat making her  
niece turn around.

"Aunt Min, when did you get back?"

"Just now, how long has she been asleep?" Minerva went around the couch and sat down next to her niece.

"A few minutes; she nodded off just before I started reading the part of Salazar Slytherin enchanting the hat with his desired traits." Minerva smile and laughed a little as she gently took her daughter from Gemma's arms

"Where's your uncle," she asked.

"Napping, although, I was about to wake him before he misses dinner."

"You best be off to dinner before your housemates' start wondering what you were doing."

"You should make an appearance at dinner as well. There was an awful lot of rumors going around as to why you were not at lunch."

"Such as?" Minerva was curious as to what the students believe she was doing if she couldn't make it lunch.

"Just the usual, off snogging with the Headmaster or giving some poor, unsuspecting first year detention." Gemma and her aunt shared laugh, then said their goodbyes. Minerva carried a sleeping Alina in arms as she went to wake her husband. She found him  
sleeping, cuddling one of the pillows. Minerva gently placed her daughter into the bassinet and went to wake her husband.

"Albus," she whispered as she leaned on the bed. He gave no response so she whispered his name one more time, this time he groaned and shifted a little.

"Just five more minutes," he moaned.

"Albus, the Headmaster has to make an appearance at dinner. Now come on, get up before you miss it."

"The Deputy Headmistress should also be making appearances at meals, it's not good for her health if she misses both lunch and dinner, now is it?"

"But who is going to watch Alina?"

"Itzi and Tibbie can watch her for half an hour. I know you would rather one of us watch her but we have to take care of ourselves in order to take care of her. Also it will be good practice."

"Practice for what exactly?"

"The future, when we won't be able to be there for all our children."

"And what exactly makes you think that there will be more children," she said which a smirk. Albus sat up and pulled Minerva closer to him so that she was sitting on top of him.

"A man can dream, can't he," just as the mischievous twinkle in his eyes appeared. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned with just as much passion. His hands began to roam her body but she pulled away before they  
got carried away.

"Albus, our two-month old daughter is sleeping barely five feet us. I would rather not traumatize her so early in life. Now, I'll go down to dinner while you fix the little problem you created. Remember to call for Itzi and Tibbie before you go." And  
with that she left her husband and went to dinner.

Albus sighed and mentally cursed himself for being so affected by a kiss. It took him a good five minutes before he relaxed. Just before he was about to call for their house elves, Alina let out a few squeals. He immediately went to pick her up causing  
her to let out a happy squeal.

"Did you have a good nap my sweet," the infant only gave him a toothless smile in response. He rocked her back and forth as he hummed the same tune, he heard Minerva sing to her as she rocked her to sleep. Alina slowly closed her eyes before going back  
to sleep.

 _August 23th, 1966_

"Alina, darling what is wrong?" Minerva asked her now three-year-old daughter. _Three,_ her little girl was three years old now and she was growing up so fast. She couldn't believe that she was getting so big. She was now almost waist high to her  
and her hair grown down to the middle of her back.

"My wish didn't come true," said the toddler as she tried to wrap her tiny arms around her mother. "I wanted my little brother or sister to come so we could play with my new toys," she said with a sniffle.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're da and I told you that he or she won't be here until after the New Year," she kissed her daughter's temple and stroked her raven hair.

"Can't ya just magic 'em here, mama?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that sweetie. It takes time to make a baby."

"But why mama, I thought you and da were the most powerful witch and wizard that ever lived." She looked up at her mother to tell her differently. Minerva chuckled at her daughter's remark.

"Well, it takes time to make sure that the baby is born perfect and healthy like you were."

"But mommy, I want to play with him now. Can't you and da make him faster, please, please, please mommy."

"Just be patience my love, your little brother or sister will be here in five months I promise."

"Okay, mama, I's try be patience," she yawned, "I's promise."

"Off to bed with you now," Minerva said as she picked up her daughter just as her husband come into to the room.

"I'll take her to bed dear, you need your rest," he said taking her from her arms. She pouted at her husband but said nothing as he carried their daughter up the stairs to her room.

Once Albus got to her room, with a few waves of his hand he had her changed into her pajamas and turned down her bed. He careful tucked her into bed and kissed her temple whispering a goodnight.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Could you and mama make the baby a boy, I's really likes a li' brother, please." Albus chuckled at his daughter's request and gave her another kiss.

"We shall see my sweet, we shall see."

Albus made his way to their room where he found Minerva already in bed. He quickly changed into his sleeping wear and brushed his teeth before going into bed. Minerva snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did she go down alright," she asked as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Perfect, like always. She also put in a request for a little brother," he pressed a kiss to her temple just as he had their daughter.

"She might get one or two come January. She just has to be patience."

"Yes something she is- did you say two, as in twins?"

"Mhmm, Poppy noticed I was little bigger than I was with Alina at this time so she did a few extra spells." Albus just smiled at his wife and placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Sleep did not come easy to him that night as he was full of  
too much excitement. Their daughter got her impatience from her father because he couldn't wait to meet his children.

When sleep finally took him that, he had the most wonderful dream filled Minerva, Alina and himself looking in awe over two newborns and seeing them grow along his daughter. He would gladly welcome the chaos that would be his three children and Minerva  
blaming him for them being such trouble makers.

 **So, I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but I am mostly writing this for me since this always pops into my head from time to time. If you like it,it'd be nice to know… hint hint...**


	3. Chapter 3

_January 17, 1967_

"Do ya think they'll have black hair like me and mama or auburn like da or green eyes or blues or a mix like mine, do you think they'll like me?" Malcolm just stared at his niece, the girl was talking a mile a minute.

"Alina, I can't understand you when you're speaking so fast."

"Sorry, Uncle Malcolm, just excited to meet my little brothers." Malcolm chuckled at her, she was going to be an amazing big sister just like her mom. He picked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"Let's go meet your little brothers then," he knocked on the door, before entering the room. He saw his sister and brother-in-law each holding a bundle wrapped in baby blue blankets. Alina jumped out of his arms and onto the bed and crawled towards her mother, as she eyed her little brother.

"He's so small, was I that small when I was born," she asked as she looked from her mother to her father. Albus chuckled as he sat next to his wife and waved for his daughter to come closer.

"Yes, you were, my sweet," said her father. Alina was now look back and forth between her little brothers.

"Can I hold them, please," Albus got off the bed, quickly enlarged it taking his seat next to Minerva as he motioned for Alina to sit between them.

"Now remember to support his head," he said as he gently placed his son into her arms. Alina's eyes had started to twinkle just like her father's as she held her baby brother.

"Mommy, did you tell him what they names are yet?"

"No, I thought you would like to him, sweetheart," Minerva had told Alina that she was going to have two little brother and she would help her come up with their names at Christmas. Alina was super excited that she would get to help pick out names. The best part was that her dad wouldn't know that they were boys or their names until they were born.

"Oh, which ones which?" Alina looked up at her mom, while her father laughed at how she asked which of the twins was older.

"He was born first," Albus said as he patted the reddish-brown hair of the baby Alina was holding. Both of his sons had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes like him.

"Then his name is Perseus, Perseus Hugh Adonis, do you like it daddy," she asked giving him a small smile.

"I love it and your littlest brother? What is his name," he said with a smile on his face.

"Theseus Darwin Verne." The three year old proudly said. Minerva smiled at her daughter and husband. They could have picked the most horrible names and Albus still would of loved them because Alina picked them.

"How did you pick their names?" Albus was curious as to why his daughter had picked such a variety of names.

"Cause, mommy said I couldn't name them after you so I picked other heroes and writers that you and mama read to me." Albus laughed at his daughter. "Daddy, can Uncle Malcolm and Robert meet my baby brothers, so mama can get some rest. Uncle Malcolm said she would be really tired after the babies would be born."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," only his daughter would be thinking of her mother's well being, something she definitely got from him.

"Albus, I am not the least bit tired. I can come with you."

"Nonsense my love, you just had two babies, besides Poppy you shouldn't be walking for a few more hours. Alina and I will introduce the boys to the rest of the family. You may not be tried now but you will be and you need your rest." Albus carried Alina and placed her on the floor and he took Theseus from his wife's arm. "And no argument," was the last thing he said as he lead Alina out of the room leaving and stunned Minerva, who really couldn't do anything about it. So she decide to listen to her husband and daughter and take a nap while she could.

Meanwhile, Alina was walking extra cautiously to where the rest of her family was waiting. She didn't want to walk too fast for fear of hurting her baby brother.

"Alina, my sweet, come on keep up. Perseus will be fine, he is completely unaware of what is going on." They had made it to the room that the reason of the family was in, the first to rush to Alina was her cousin Gemma; whom Alina willing let take Perseus out of her arms.

"Uncle Albus, he's so adorable, what's his name?

"Perseus!" Alina and Gemma had always been close since Gemma often watched her while she was at school. "And he's Theseus," she said as she pointed to her father, who was handing Theseus to his brother.

"You're going to help me watch them, aren't you?" Alina nodded, she loved spending time with your cousin and admired her. She wanted to be more like when she grow up.

"Albus, where is Minerva?" Robert asked, as both he and Malcolm took turns holding one of the babies.

"I told mama that she need to rest so me and daddy brought the babies while she's sleeping." Malcolm chuckled at his niece as he picked her up and brought her over to her brothers, when his wife came up next to them.

"I want one, Malcolm."

"Soon my love," Malcolm and Jensen had only been married for a few years but they both wanted a child soon. They loved spending time with Alina and soon with the boys but they want one of their own.

"Auntie Jen, you can play with me all the time, well maybe not so much anymore since I'll being helping mama with Perseus and Theseus." Jensen chuckled at her niece, she was going to be an amazing older sister.

* * *

It had been three week since the boys had been brought home and Alina won't let them out of her sight. She would read them bed time stories of the Greek heroes and authors that they were named for.

Albus had truly loved the names she had picked for them, Alina loved to read; due in large part to both of her parents reading to her and the enormous library that she had access to. Her Uncle Malcolm would tell her stories about her mother reading to her every night when he was little. He said she was the best big sister anyone could ask for and Alina wanted to be just like her.

"Mommy, mommy, look," Minerva looked down at daughter to see her holding a book. "Do you think the babies will like it?" It was Albus' first edition of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ by Jules Verne, Minerva chuckled as she knelt down to embrace her daughter.

"I think they are going to love it, it's also one of your da's favorites. Now, hurry along and get into your pajamas so you can read to them before they go to sleep." Alina quickly left her mother's arms, she hurry up the stairs as Minerva went to the boys' nursery. There she found her husband putting Theseus in the crib next to Perseus.

The first few nights the boys had been put to bed in separate cribs but they would cry every hour through the night. Until a week ago when Albus suggested they sleep together since they would have to get up and get both of them so they won't keep waking up Alina as well. The twins slept peacefully for 4 hours until they were both hungry, Minerva realized that they had spent every minute together until they were born that they just missed each other.

This made both of them happy and Alina even happier when she read to them since she didn't have move back and forth from one crib to the next to tell the story.

"They aren't to fussy, are they?" Minerva asked her husband as she come to stand next to him and watch over her twin sons.

"No, Perseus was not as compliant as his brother but nothing I couldn't manage," he said as he pulled Minerva into his and down into the rocking chair. They heard Alina's footsteps as she rushed into the room and sat on her parent's lap.

"What are we reading tonight, my sweet?" Albus asked his daughter as she opened to the first chapter.

"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne," she said as she looked to her father with the twinkle in her eyes which he also had in his own.

"That's one of my favorites by him."

"I know, daddy, mama told me." Alina had asked her mother how she chose her name and explained to her why one of her middle names were Jules so Alina wanted to name one of her brothers Verne, which was why Theseus second middle was Verne; since he was one of his favorite authors.

" _The year was 1866 was signalised by a remarkable incident, a mysterious and inexplicable phenomenon, which doubtless no one has yet to forgotten. Not to mention rumors which ag-agi,_ Mama how do say this word?"

"Agitated, do you know what it means?"

"Yes, when daddy doesn't remember to buy ginger newtons and you get mad at him because he also forgot to clean up after himself." Albus chuckled, of course his daughter knew perfectly how to explain that word, especially since she had mother explaining things to her using him as an example.

"- _agitated the maritime population, and excited the public mind, even in the interior of continents, seafaring men were particularly excited. Merchants,- April 13, 1867, the sea being beauuuutiful, the breeze- the breeze,_ " Alina yawned again.

"I think it's bed time for someone," Albus said as he got up from the rocker, Minerva had fallen asleep while Alina was reading.

"But daddy, I not tired," she yawned again causing him to chuckle lightly as to not wake the sleeping infants or their mother.

"Well, I'm going to put you to bed and then your mother and you can finish reading the chapter to me, how does that sound?" Alina just nodded her head as she was carried to her room. Albus picked her to take her to her and tuck her into bed. He gave a quick kiss to her forehead before going to do the same to her mother.

When Albus went to pick up Minerva he thought to just leave her in the chair because she always hated getting up to feed the boys but then she should complain about her back being sore from sleeping in the wooden chair. He picked her much like he had with their daughter and carried her to their room, where he gave her kiss before going to check on Alina.

"Albus, where are you going," Minerva asked half asleep.

"I'm going to make Alina is sleep. Now sleep you, they boys will be up in few hours." Minerva just snuggled with the blankets.

When Albus made his way to his daughter's room, he found her sleeping with the book still in her hands but sleeping like he knew she would be. He took the book from her hands and placed it on her night before going back to his own room.

Once in bed, Minerva instantly snuggled up against him and he easily drifted off into sleeping, thinking that his life could never be more perfect. He had three wonderful children with the woman he loved and loved him in return more than he thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_December 25, 1972_

"Perseus, Theseus, hurry up and put away your toys before mum gets mad because she told you 3 times already." The boys hurried up and grabbed their toys running up to their room while Alina picked up any remaining wrapping paper.

"Alina, where are your brothers," asked her father as he was coming into the room placing the last of the presents into his bag to take to the McGonagall Manor.

"They are putting their toys away, do you need any help with the presents, da?"

"No thank you sweetheart, I've got it all taken care of." Albus loved how caring and considerate his daughter was, she truly was the best of both him and Minerva.

"Perseus, Theseus! Come downstairs, we don't want to be late." Minerva half shouted as she put her cloak on and then helped Alina with hers. The twins came running down the stairs crashing into their mother. Minerva had gotten used to being tackled by them and stood her ground well enough.

"Come along boys, get your cloaks on the portkey will be ready soon." Albus pulled out the sledge bell that Robert had given him when he and Minerva had married since the only way to get to McGonagall Manor was through portkey because they didn't want to risk taking down the wards.

Alina and her brothers placed their hands on the bell first then their parents and within a few seconds they felt the pull to the Manor.

"Daddy, daddy, "lina and Auntie Min are here!" Moira squealed as she rushed to hug her cousin and aunt. Alina had let go of the bell to caught her cousin, who running at full speed and into her arms.

"Happy Christmas 'lina."

"Happy Christmas Moira, did you get what you asked for from Santa Claus?"

"Yeah, but daddy said I cannot use it till I older because he doesn't want me to gettings hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly just like my mama taught me." Alina and Moira were very close despite their near seven-year age difference.

"Could you take me right now please?" The almost three-year-old was very anxious to try out her broom.

"Maybe after presents and our parents say it's okay," Moira then jumped out of cousin's arms running in and out of the living room trying to find the rest of their relatives.

"Come on Robby, present time!" The impatience girl said while Alina just laughed at her little cousin drag her Robert across the room.

"Moira, let go, I can get there myself. And don't call me Robby," she quickly pouted and then ran out of the room to get her parents.

"So Uncle Albus, what did you get me for Christmas this year?" asked the seven-year-old asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else, Robby, and I do mean everyone." Robert turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy come one presents," Moira was also dragging her father into the living room.

"Moira, lass,I'm coming. Why aren't you hurry your mum up?"

"Cause she's carrying Richard, daddy. We have to make sure he isn't crying."

"Ah yes of course, silly me." Malcolm often asked his daughter silly question because she was always so straightforward and truthful, even for a two, almost three-year-old. "But where are Matthew and Gemma and your grandparents then?"

"Mmm, in the living room?" Moira wasn't sure in truth she forgot to go get them. "I'll go to their rooms just to make sure they aren't in there." She let go of his hand and started to run off to the rooms her cousins were staying in.

"That's a great a idea lassie, why I don't I come with you just to make sure they are coming." Moira didn't say anything she just keep running till she stopped at Gemma's doors and slowly opened it.

"Gem, are you coming to open presents," she whispered causing her father to chuckle a little.

"Yes, I was just putting a new nappy on Hazel," she said as she was picking her newborn daughter up.

"Oh okay, wait, where's Uncle Matthew?"

"He got called in by the Ministry, he said he would be back in time for dinner." Moira just accepted the answer and the four of them made their way to the rest of their family. When they reached the living room Aberforth, Lawrencia and Matthew appeared.

"Everyone's here! Presents?" Minerva and Jensen laughed while Alina took a present from the bag that her father had brought, while he placed the rest of the presents under the tree

"Here, you can go first," Moira's eyes lit up as she took the present from her cousin. She looked up to her father.

"Go ahead lassie, open it." He was just as excited to see what his sister and niece had gotten his daughter. Moira quick make work of the wrapping paper to reveal a shirt that said _Gryffindor_ with the number 9 underneath it, she picked it up and the back said _McGonagall_ with the number underneath it as well.

"Thank you, thank you Auntie Min, 'lina! Thank you so much," Moira quickly put on the jersey and hugged her cousin and aunt.

"Min, isn't it a bit premature to be giving the girl Gryffindor paraphernalia. She could be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin for all we know," said Robert.

"No, I'm going to be in Gryffindor just like daddy, mommy and Auntie Min."

"Don't forget about Uncle Albus too," said Gemma as she rocked Hazel.

"Oh yeah and you too Gem and 'Lina when she goes to Hogwarts, too." All the adults in the room laughed at the toddler as she walked over to the tree trying not to trip over the jersey that was like a dress on her to continue passing out the presents.

* * *

"Mama please, can we fly our brooms, please please please?" Asked Perseus as his mother was tucking him into bed.

"Yeah mama please?" Theseus joined in on his brother's pleading, Minerva just shook her head as she tucked Theseus back into bed.

"Now boys, why don't you ask one of your cousins to teach you tomorrow but right now is bed time." She gave each of them a kiss to their forehead, "Goodnight, my loves. Have pleasant dreams." She left the room turning off the light and made her way to room Alina was staying in. The door had been left opened.

Minerva walked into the room finding Alina and Moira sleeping with a book half way opened. It warmed her heart to see her daughter and niece so close. Minerva took the book and placed it on the night stand and placed the covers over the girls, shutting off the lights and making her way to her old room. Minerva walked in to see Albus getting ready for bed before beginning her own night routine.

"Albus, how you would you feel about having another baby?" Minerva was plaiting her hair while sitting at her vanity as Albus was getting into bed but suddenly stopped.

"Minerva are you, are you pregnant?"

"No, I just wondering your thoughts about having one?" She turned around on her settee, "would you like to have another?"

"You know how much I love Alina and the boys, why wouldn't I want to have another child?" This caused her to smile and he smiled back at her. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" He made his way to Minerva and began finishing her hair.

"Just seeing Alina and Moira today, Moira really looks up to her. I know Theseus and Perseus are really close but Alina never had that with anybody except Gemma but now she has her own life."

"So you want a little sister for Alina," he chuckled as helped her up and over to the bed. "Well, I'll try my best but I make no guarantee." He slowly began trailing kisses along her neck and across her collarbone causing Minerva to giggle.

"I didn't mean right this second, Albus."

"Well, it never hurts to practice," Minerva wasn't going to argue with him.

* * *

 _February 14, 1973_

"Min, are you and Albus going to be welcoming anymore little Dumbledores into the world," Malcolm asked his older sister as he held his sleeping son. Minerva laughed at her brother's question.

"Not that I am aware of, Albus?"

"Yes dear," he asked? He was distracted by Moira, who on her third birthday was spending more time with her favorite uncle over her favorite cousin.

Minerva chuckled at her husband's remark as he continued to make bubbles for Moira to pop. He was wonderful with children considering he was a child himself most of the time. He would whine when Minerva hid his favorite candies or get out of bed in the morning after relying him up and said they had to act like adults and couldn't spend all day in bed; or least one of them had to because truth be told he rarely acted like the adult he was supposed to be.

Maybe they would try for another baby, Minerva did miss having a little one around and especially seeing Albus care for their children. The twinkle in his eyes was always brighter when he smiled at something they did. Maybe they would try for another; with Alina going to school in the a few years and the twins were being more independent, now would be a perfect time to have one. They hadn't really talked about it more than that initial conversation at Christmas.

"Mama, I tired. Can we go home now," asked Theseus as his mother scooped him up into her arms. She rubbed circles on his back and give him a quick peck on his cheek before he started to nod off. Minerva went in search of her nine-year-old and remaining six-year-old.

"Alina, Perseus, time to go," she called out as she walked to where the group of children were playing. She found toys scattered all over the ground, Minerva adjusted Theseus and continued to look for her children, hopefully not doing anything too mischievous.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others. It was sorta filler and including the rest of the family besides I already have half of the next chapter finished so hopeful I get that up in the next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

_December 25, 1973_

"Mama, mama! Can we play with the baby, please please please Mama, we'll be really careful with her pleasseeee," Perseus plead with his mother as both he and twin brother clapped their hands together, giving her their best puppy dog eyes that they had learned from their father.

Minerva laughed at her sons, she bent down and give them each a kiss on their cheeks. "I'm sorry loves, but your little brother or sister won't be here till April, if not May. Remember, I told you both this, now go throw away your garbage before playing with your toys; your Grandparents and cousins will be here soon."

The whole family was coming over to their house this Christmas and New Years since Minerva was pregnant and they now had the extra room since they agreed that after this baby was they would try for another one not long after he or she was born. So Albus, had expended the house from their 6-bedroom house to 10 bedrooms, adding an additional bathroom to Alina's and the boys' room.

"But mommy, we were going to let cousin Robert play with the baby." Minerva laughed at her sons as she began setting the table for dinner.

"Boys, you do realize that even if the baby was going to be born today they would be to little too play with you boys." Perseus and Theseus exchanged looked at one another then looked to their mother and hang their heads in defeat.

"Your right mama," said Theseus.

"The baby, she'd be too small to play with us," added Perseus.

"We just got really excited," they both said in unison.

"I know, my loves," she bent down to give them a hug. "I just hope your two are as excited when the baby comes and is crying at all hours of the night," she said with a laugh.

"We will mama!" Perseus said as he and his brother pulled away from their mother.

"Yeah, just like Alina helped take care of us." Theseus added as he and his brother left to clean up their mess. Minerva smiled as she watched her sons leave the room to go clean up. They truly were growing up because she only had to tell them once to clean up this time.

Minerva had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. When she reached the door, Tibbie was already there.

"Tibbie, you know you don't have to do that."

"I know, Mistress. But with the baby, I thoughts was best I help more." Tibbie was technically a free elf, but the McGonagall family, Minerva in practical, had always treated her and Itzi with kindness and love; as if they were another member of the family.

"Tibbie are you helping more than you know, with Albus at Hogwarts, you Itzi are doing a wonderful job getting dinner started. You two make Albus' favorite double chocolate cheesecake better than I do, so thank you." Tibbie blushed.

"Thank you Mistress, I go help Itzi more," Tibbie bowed and popped backed to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again, reminding Minerva what she had come to do.

"Daddy, why can't we just apportite in, Auntie Min wouldn't mind," Moira said as Minerva opened the door, revealing her parents and brothers' with their families.

"It's apparate, lassie and we wouldn't know if we would apparate onto or into something or someone." Moira's face made a visual _oh_ causing her parents a chuckle at her.

"Happy Christmas, Auntie Min!" The the toddler jumped into her aunt's arms and Minerva welcomed her hug.

"Lass, remember to be careful with your Aunt," said her grandfather.

"Oh da, I'm not that fragile. I often have twin boys that jump on me," she said with a small chuckle, as she adjusted Moira on her hip.

"Minerva, you shouldn't be carrying extra weight," added her mother.

"Ma, it's fine. Moira is as light as a feather," she said smiling to her niece as they walked in the living room.

"Minerva, what expansions have you and Albus had to the house?" asked Jensen wanting to move on from the topic for Minerva's sake.

"He expanded the living room and dining room as well as elongating the hall. Then added the third floor between the attic and the second."

"God heavens, Min! How did he get that done so fast?" Her father asked as they left the children to sort the presents, while the adults went to drop off their bags in their rooms.

"How many bedrooms did he add?" Asked Aurelia as they made their way up the staircase. She was always jealous of her sister-in-law's house.

"Just four," she said.

"Then why did he not think it would be done before Christmas?" asked her mother.

"Adding a whole floor as well as expended the main floor, enlarging the children's rooms and adding additional bathrooms, was the extra he didn't think would be done."

"Goodness, Minerva, how did he get that done, surely you must have helped him?" her father questioned.

"No, well none that he will admit; he didn't want me to over exert myself. Alina helped him some and the boys tried to help as well but they caused more of a mess," she said chuckling as she remembered Perseus and Theseus trying to help pick out colors for the rooms.

"Here we are," Minerva said as they made it to the 3rd floor. "Ma, da this is your room," she opened the door to the bedroom just to left of staircase. It was the old guest room, which was the second biggest room in the house.

"Minnie, you know your da and I don't need that much space."

"I know ma, but Albus instead that you have this room. We'll leave you two to unpack." Minerva showed her brother's and their wives to their rooms and then were their children would be staying.

Alina had insisted that Moira stay with her and her mother suggest Isobel stay with her as well since it won't be nice to leave her out. Robert was going to share a room with Rufus when he come back with Albus. The new nursery was set up with the twins' old cribs for Hazel and Richard.

Once everyone was more or less settled in, the adults made their way back downstairs to make sure the children weren't already opening presents. They saw Gemma, her husband and parents with Alina and Moira along with Tibbie talking their ears off.

"Gemma, I can show you where Hazel'll sleep and where you and Uncle Matthew can stay if you want to be closer to her."

"That would be wonder 'lina," Gemma grabbed her niece's hand and followed her up the stairs with Matthew following her and Hazel in her other arm. "Matt, get the bags would you."

"No need Miss, Tibbie gots them," said the elf as he got the bags and followed them upstairs.

"Alina, darling quickly please, we'll be doing presents as soon as your father arrives."

"Yes mama," the girl called out from halfway up the stairs.

"Mama, presents," said Perseus and Theseus in unison.

"Please Auntie Min," Moira, Isobel, Robert Jr. and even little Richard joining in the pleading of her twin boys.

"Alright everyone into the living room. I'll have Itzi bring out some hot coco while we wait for them to come down."

"Hot coco sounds like a wonderful idea, my love," Albus said as he walked into the house with his brother, sister-in-law and nephew. Before the children could run off into the living room they all rushed to the four of them.

"Alright little ones, into the living room we have presents to open," Albus then opened up the bag he had been carrying and a bunch of little presents popped out, going back to their original size before rushing to make their way under the tree. The children followed the presents and their parents following them. Minerva and Albus stayed in the foyer while everyone else left.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Albus said as he took his wife into his arms wrapping them around her waist and she his neck before he leaned in to kiss her. Once they pulled out apart, he placed his forehead against hers. "How are we doing today?" Minerva let out a light chuckle.

"We are fine, although I think some was missing their father," Albus had a surprised look on his face, "The baby was moving more than usually today, I think it knew you weren't here." Albus smiled before giving her another kiss.

"I missed you too little one," he said as he placed his hand on Minerva's slight round stomach.

"And what about me, did you miss me too," Minerva asked as she placed her hand over his.

"More than you know, my love," he kissed her once more before they began making their way towards the others when they heard footsteps, rapidly making their way down the stairs.

"Daddy!" squealed the ten-year-old causing her parents to pull apart before she launched herself into her father's arms.

"Merry Christmas, my sweet," he said as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Wait, you're here, that means presents!" The ten-year-old jumped from her father's arms and ran to the living room. Her parents and oldest cousin laughed as they followed her.

* * *

 _February 21, 1974_

"Rufus, hold on! I can't run that fast." Alina was running after her cousin and his friends.

"Why did you have to bring that little girl along, Ruf. She's going to slow us down," said Jeffrey Duncan.

"Just leave her with your father when we get to the village," suggested his other friend Fischer Pearson.

"My parents told me, they didn't ask me, but we can leave her at The Three Broomsticks, he won't mind."

"Rufus!" He rolled his eyes as he cousin came toward him, "could you slow down, it's hard for me to run in the snow."

"Yeah whatever kid," said Fischer.

"Just keep up kid, we don't have all day to for you," said Jeffrey. Alina pouted as she walked up to her cousin and tried grabbing his hand.

"Alina, what are you doing," he took his hands and shoved them into his pockets. She was puzzled by his actions; he would always hold her hand whenever they went out together; to make sure that she didn't get lost or left behind.

Alina just walked really close to him the remainder of the way to the Hog's Head. The four of them made their way up to same flat that Aberforth had upstairs for customers that had had one too many to make it home in one piece.

"Alina, I need you to stay here for a little while. We can't bring kids to where we are going," he explained to his cousin the lie that Jeffery had passed to him.

"But Rufus, you said you would watch me for the day." Alina was not having any of the nonsense he had just given her.

"I know 'Lina, but we'll be back in no more than twenty minutes, alright?" Alina crossed her arms and pouted at her cousin.

"Here kid, play with this," Fischer summoned a Barbie doll and tried handing it to her.

"She doesn't play with dolls Fis, give her a book or something."

"A book? What kinda kid are you? Wanting a book over a toy, well here read this," he quickly summoned his Newts Transfiguration book, and Alina's eyes lit up. She quickly took the book and went to sit down.

"Okay, twenty minutes Rufus," Alina said as she began to flip through the book.

Alina had finished reading the first 3 chapters of the book and wrote down some questions to ask her parents about certain theories that she didn't quite understand. Only then did she realize that Rufus had left her alone for almost 3 hours.

She didn't know if she should leave or wait to see what was keeping her causing. She chose the latter. Alina attempted to read the next chapter but she couldn't focus.

A little while later, Rufus and his friends had come back with smiles on their face and laughing about whatever it was they had just done.

"Where on Earth have you been?" Alina asked as she stood up and crossed her. Fischer and Jeffrey, for some reason felt very intimidated by the girl.

"Hey, Ruf, well wait for ya downstairs," said Jeffrey as he and Fischer made their way out of the room.

"'Lina I'm sorry that I left you alone a little longer than I said I would, but-"

"A little longer! Rufus, I was by myself for three hours!" Alina shouted causing some of the furniture to move.

"Alina, calm down, please. There is no need for everyone to know."

"Calm down…! Well, fine, I'll just go back to the castle myself then," Alina said as she made her way to the door.

"Alina, I said I would watch for the day. Your parents are going to be mad at me if you leave," Rufus said to his younger cousin, trying to reason with her.

"Well, you haven't been watching me. You left me in this room for three hours by myself, I'm going home!" Alina ran out of the room and outside towards the castle. Rufus rushed to follow her but she was already well ahead of him. He pulled out his wand to try and stop her from getting any further away.

"Alina come back!" Rufus was had nearly lost sight of her if not for her black hair, _Stupefy_ , he yelled aiming for his cousin but over shooting it going passed her head. Alina fell to the ground, she turned back to see her cousin coming closer. She waved her hand at the branches causing the snow to fall on top him, giving her enough time to get and make it to the castle. She had made her way to the lake.

"Stupid Rufus and his stupid Ravenclaw frien-" Alina had lost her balance on the snow banks and was about to land in the lake when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up to see a boy about Rufus' age but much stronger than her cousin as he was able to pull her back up.

"Are you alright," the boy asked her. Alina just nodded her head. "You're freezing here, take my cloak," the boy draped it over her. "You first years need to learn not to go wondering around on your own. And without your cloak no less."

"I'm not a first year."

"Yeah and I'm the headmaster. Come on I'll take you to the infirmary and you can explain it the Matron." He grabbed her arm again and started leading her back to the castle.

"Hey! Let me go," Alina wrangled her arm out of his grabs and began running towards the castle again causing his cloak to fall off her and tipping her in the process. The boy rushed up to her, placed his cloak back on her and pulled her back to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm Riley, Riley Horner."

"A-a-alina," she was shivering.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze. I understand that you may not want to get into trouble but I would rather be safe than sorry and have to explain to your parents why you've lost a few fingers." This caused Alina to smile as Riley and her walked to the infirmary together.

* * *

"Oh Alina, darling what have you been up to?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I was supposed to be with Rufus but I left and it was cold outside and-"

"And you left your cloak, wherever it is you were," Alina hung her head and nodded.

"I take it, she's a regular then Madam Pomfrey," ask Riley.

"You could say that. Now let's get you some new clothes so you don't catch anything. Don't want to be returning you in poor health." Alina smiled a little even though she was still freezing. After a few minutes, she came back with fresh clothes and blankets.

"Alright, here are some clothes. I've sent a patronus to your mother, she should be here soon.

A few minutes later, Minerva rushed into the infirmary, half running towards her daughter, who was in new dry clothes with four blankets covering her.

"Alina, darling, are you alright," she asked as she sat next to her daughter as she stroked her semi dry hair.

"I'm fine, mama. Riley helped me, he made sure that I didn't fall into the lake," Alina nodded in his direction. Minerva looked in his direction to see the boy bewilder at the interaction between the two of them.

"Mr. Horner, I thank you for your quick reaction that my daughter is not the Giant Squid's new toy."

"Uh- of course, Professor. I just did what anyone else would have done."

"You may go now, Mr. Horner. Thank you for staying even though you need not." The quickly nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Mama, why did he look so terrified when he was talking to you?"

"Well, if you were asking Mr. Horner or Rufus or anyone of students, they might say I am rather strict." Alina let out a small laugh of the thought of Riley, a boy she had barely but was sure of himself from their brief interaction, scared of her mother.

"Speaking of Rufus, why wasn't he with you?" Minerva was curious as to how her daughter had nearly ended up in the lake.

Alina did not look at her mother in the eye. She didn't want to get her cousin in trouble but she also couldn't lie to her. Minerva didn't want to press for answers, knowing that she would get them out of her nephew if Alina didn't say anything.

"Well, it's of little importance right now since you are safe. Your father will mostly like give Rufus a stern talking to about not being responsible."

* * *

 **I've been dying for the best couple of weeks, first with finals then with illnesses that seem to be never ending. I've got the next couple of chapters outlined and they should come a little faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

_May 10, 1974_

"Why do you get to name the baby?"

"Yeah it's not fair, we wanna name the baby too!" Perseus and Theseus we're not happy that Alina one, got to know if the baby was a boy or girl and two, help their mother name the baby.

"Because mom asked me besides picking names is hard, you two would hate it."

"Nah-uh," they both said.

"We then you two have a little while to think of a name then before the baby's born."

"But we need to know if it's a girl or boy?" Perseus said trying to get the information out of her.

"Nope you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"But 'Lina."

"Go on then Theseus, why don't you pick a girl name and Perseus a boy name."

"That would be easier," Theseus said as he look to his brother who was reading books filled with baby names.

"Work smarter not harder boys," she handed them more books.

"What are these 'Lina," asked Perseus.

"This one is a book filled with traditional Scottish names, this one is _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ , and this is a list of past Monarchs and other influential people from around the world."

"You read all theses to pick a name," Theseus couldn't believe his sister had read all of these.

"Yes, well not all at the same time. I read Shakespeare's to you guys when we were younger, remember?"

"Yeah but how do you remember all of the names," Perseus asked his sister.

"I remember the important ones, the ones that have a lot of meaning."

"And what name have you picked for the baby?" Theseus trying to get the information out of his sister.

"You'll just have to wait until he's born to find out," Alina said with a small smile, waiting to see if her brothers caught on to her hint. "Now, are you two gonna pick a name or not?"

"Nope, I'm not gonna read all these book. Pers, you can do it."

"I'm not gonna do it, if you're not gonna do it," he said throwing the books on the table. "We'll just wait for the baby to be born."

"Well, alright, but you two do know that it could hours until he is born, right?" Just then they heard a cry coming from down the hall when their father come walking in with one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Who wants to meet the baby," he asked. The boys both rushed to their father with excited looks on their face.

"We do, we do!" they both said as they come up to him. He picked them both causing them to laugh.

"Let's go meet the newest member of our family, my lads. Alina, my sweet, you too, without you we won't know the name of the baby." Alina smiled at her father as she lead the way, following the sounds of her mother's voice and the baby's cooing.

"Come my loves, meet your little brother," the three Dumbledore children walked towards their mother while their father stayed by the door.

"Brother?" The twins said at the same time as they climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly to their mother.

"Yes, my loves, you have a little brother now." Minerva knew that the boys we hoping for a sister and hoping that they won't be disappointed with a brother instead. The boys exchanged a look before a the same mischievous smile that their father had appeared on their identical faces.

"That's AWESOME," they both shouted causing their baby brother to let out a small cry. "Sorry," they both whispered.

"It's alright my lads," Alina came to stand right next to her mother as she was looking down at her littlest brother.

"Mama, can I hold him," Minerva patted the empty space next to her. She took the seat next to her mother as she waited for her mother to place him into her arms. Alina looked into her his eyes, the same green as their mother and dark curls like her.

"Hi Leo, I'm Alina your big sister. He looks just like you mama."

"Leo? What kinda name is Leo," asked Perseus.

"It's short for Leonardo, Leonardo Cornelius Riley Dumbledore. Do you like it, da?"

"Perfect, my sweet. Leo Dumbledore has a nice ring to it," little Leo let out a small yawn. "I think it's time that we let mommy and Leo get some sleep. Alina can you take the boys downstairs and ask Tibbie to fix something for dinner." Alina nodded as she handed Leo to her father and took her twin brothers' hands as they left the room.

Once their three eldest had left and closed the door. Minerva moved over so that Albus could sit next to her with Leo still in his arm as he wrapped the other around her. She snuggled closer to him as she played with Leo's curls.

"So Leonardo, _brave lion_?"

"She wanted to name him after you but we settled on Leonardo to honour Godric Gryffindor since we were both in his house."

"And she hopes to be too and him as well?"

"She said she wants to make us proud, Albus."

"She already does."

"I told her just as much, how she is a wonderful sister and cousin but she wants to be better."

"Sounds just like her mother."

"I give birth to your children and you insult me," she said in a half mocking tone.

"I could never insult you, my love, only worship the ground you walk on." He placed a kiss to her temple then her lips. "He is beautiful, Tabby, just like his brothers and sister. At least one of children has yours eyes for now."

"Albus, I've just given birth, please let's enjoy Leo for awhile before we actively try to make him a big brother as well." Albus chuckled causing Leo to coo.

* * *

 _August 23,1974_

Alina woke up earlier than usually and took longer than usual to get ready. Once she was dressed she quickly made her way down to the dinner room. She found her father drinking his cup of hot cocoa and reading the _Daily Prophet._

She began to look through the pile of letters, most of them were sent from the ministry but no Hogwarts letter.

"Sweetheart, what is it you are looking for?"

"My Hogwarts letter, it's not here," she said sounding mildly disappointed.

"You mean this letter," Alina turned around to see her mother holding out the letter. She quickly grabbed the letter from her mother and even though she knew exactly what it was going to say, she still read it.

"The term starts next week and I haven't gotten any of my books. Do you think uncle Abe or Malcolm could take me to get them and my robes and my wand!"

"Alina, calm down. Your father and I have taken today and tomorrow off."

"What? Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is quite alright for the time being my darling. Today, I'll go with you to get you books and robes and your father will with you tomorrow to get your wand and owl or whatever pet you wish to bring."

"But wouldn't taking the boys out, especially Leo two days in a row be very tiring for them?"

"Which is why I will be staying with your brothers today and your mother tomorrow," Albus said to help clarify any misunderstanding his daughter might have had. Alina made a visible oh with her mouth and then turned to look at her mother and smiled.

"So when do we leave," she asked as she clapped her hands in front of her.

"Well, since you are all ready dressed, we can go right now." Minerva knowing that her daughter was every bit as eager as she was to make sure she was ready to go to school as she was when she first got her letter. Alina's smile grow bigger at her mother suggestion.

"You can go as soon as the both of you have eaten something and by something I mean more than a piece of toast and half a cup of tea." The two each exchanged a looked between each other then looked at Albus, they both knew they were not leaving the house until they met his demands. They both let out the same sighed as they sat down. Albus chuckled at their identical reaction before calling Tibbie into the room.

"Happy Birthday Alina, we made favorites," with a snap of her fingers there was a plate of waffles in front of each of them, plain for Minerva and chocolate chip for Alina and extra chocolate syrup on Alina's, as well

"Oh Tibbie, you two didn't have to go through of the trouble."

"It special birthday so special food all day."

"Well, thank you and please thank Itzi for me as well," the elf simply nodded and went back into the kitchen. The two then quickly wolfed down their food so they could go.

* * *

"You're sure that you sent all my books ahead already?"

"Yes we did so on you birthday so only your school books and uniform are in your trunk. Now, please sweetheart, calm down."

"Lina, relax, mom and da will make sure you have everything and anything you need beside they can always bring something to you when you need it," Perseus said as she he tried to calm his sister.

"I don't want to be known as the teacher's pet, Pers."

"I can assure, you won't be. I'll treat you the same as any other first year," said their mother as she left to get her youngest.

"It's not you I'm worry about, it's da!"

"What about me?" Albus asked as he helped pack the last of his daughter's clothes.

"It's nothing da, 'Lina's just being paranoid about missing out on the first day of school."

"Yeah, like she'll forget something," Perseus added to his twin's observation.

"Ignore your brothers. Their just a bit jealous they still have to wait." Albus said teasing his sons.

"No we're not!" They both said in unison.

"We'll still get to go to the school."

"And we don't have to go to classes," Perseus added.

"Lads there is something magical about seeing the school for the first time. Knowing that it is more than just a place to learn but also your home away from home." They twins exchanged a look before looking back at their father and sister and shrugging their shoulders.

"Just don't cause more trouble than the actual students. I'm sure ma doesn't want a repeat of last year's Halloween."

"What about Halloween?" their mother asked as she came into the room carrying Leo.

"Nothing," the twins said all too quickly, Minerva knowing her sons all too well, hoped they didn't take after the Prewett twins when they got older.

"Well, off to bed for the four of you. We have a long day ahead of us." She said particularly speaking to her husband and sons. The twins ran off to their room with Albus not far behind them after he kissed his wife and baby son good night. Alina, however, keep going through her trunk making sure that she had everything she need.

"Alina, my love, you need to go to sleep too."

"I _know_ ma, but I'm-I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"My dear girl, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor and what will everyone thing when they find out that the daughter of the Head of Gryffindor isn't one too. What if I disappoint you"Minerva gently laid Leo down on her daughter's bed before taking her eldest into her arms.

"You, my darling girl, could _never_ disappoint me or your father. Now it does not matter what house you belong to, I promise I will be proud of you and love you no matter where the hat places you."

"You'll even cheer for you my house when I'm on the quidditch team?"

"Even again Gryffindor, because you Alina Mickela Jules Dumbledore are one of a hand full of people I would do anything."

"I love you mama," Alina let a few tears fall which her mother quickly cleared.

"I love you too, my 'lina. But right now I want you to go to bed." Alina lightly chuckled before closing her trunk and kissed her mother and baby brother good night.

* * *

"How did are girl go down?" Albus asked as Minerva place Leo into his bassette.

"She's nervous as am I but for different reasons." He wrapped his arms around as she climbed into bed.

"Let me guess, she's afraid of not being placed in Gryffindor and you being perfect knew exactly what to say so she could finally get some rest." Minerva sighed at her husband's remark.

"Albus, you know that I am far from perfect and she wasn't only nervous about that."

"But to me and our children, you are the perfect wife and mother. What else was she nervous about?"

"Being our daughter, _people_ are finally going to know that you and I are married and we have at least one child."

"People have suspected for a long time now, that there was something more to our relationship that Headmaster and Deputy. But those people are not whom you are concerned with." He was always able to read her like a book. "You're worried about Tom and his followers; you know that Hogwarts is the safest place in the country." Minerva buried her face into his chest.

"His Death Eater, that's what they are calling them now and I'm not just worried about our children but our brother's family as well. Just last month Abe was attacked because he was mistaken for you, what if that were to happen to Alina because she'll look so much like me or the boys; if this war is happening when they are older. What if- what if-"

"We won't.

"You can't know that, no one can, not even _The Great Albus Dumbledore_ can know that."

"I promised you a long time ago that I would do everything in power to make sure that all of children would be safe and loved no matter the cost."

"And if that cost is your life, you know I can't bare to lose you more than I can any of our children."

"My love, for as long as your heart beats, I will always find a reason to draw breath.

 **A/N: So, it has been awhile since I updated this or anything in general. I've been working on but I couldn't find any good reason to write till now. Hopefully, you guys aren't disappointed in the chapter and hopefully I can update sooner this time.**


	7. Chapter 7

_September 1, 1974_

"Have you got everything, my darling."

"Yes mama, I've double checked and you and da each triple checked."

"Alright, I'm sorry it's just me dropping you at the train." Minerva had taken Alina at nearly seven in the morning because she and Albus both had last minute preparation. Her father had taken her brothers with him to Hogwarts already.

"It's alright, I know you and da both are going to be very busy." Minerva loved her daughter but sometimes she was to mature for her own good.

"You know your father and I would never neglect you or your brothers and that we love each of you equally and without measure."

"I know ma, but I am going to miss calling you ma," with one last hug and a kiss to her little girl's head. "I love you, Professor McGonagall."

"And I love you, Miss Dumbledore. I shall see you at the sorting ceremony."

* * *

"Daddy, hurry up I'm going to miss the train," said an eleven year old witch.

"My girl, will you calm down. The train is not leaving for another forty-five minutes. You know your brother has to have talking to about not using magic." The father of said girl was helping load her trunk and owl.

"Be careful with Benji, she's still a baby." the owl in question was already two years old but the girl loved it to bits and pieces.

"Abby don't go, I miss you too much," the girl bend down and picked up her little brother.

"I'll be back home for Christmas and I'll write to you every week."

"But I no write good," the little boy got even sadier at the thought that he wouldn't be able to write back to his sister.

"Mommy or daddy will help you, Sam-sam." The little boy lit up at the sound of his favourite nickname and gave his sister a big wet kiss. The train whistle blow signaling that they would be leaving in fifteen minutes. "I got to now Sam-sam, I love you," she then looked to her parents, both went to hug their two children. Her mother took her brother and she went to nearest open door.

She quickly scanned the compartments but found no empty ones. She come across one with a girl, who looked about her age, sitting alone and reading a book.

"Hi, mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." Alina look up at the girl, she had light brown hair and hazel eyes and looked just as nervous she was about going to Hogwarts.

"Of course, my name's Alina Dumbledore, what's yours?"

"Abigail Holloway, I'm a first year," she said as she sat down across from.

"Me too, I'm really nervous about the sorting ceremony. Do you know what house you want be in?" Alina put her book away giving her full attention to the girl.

"I'm okay with any of them but Slytherin. I'm a half-blood so I don't think they would like me very much just because of that." Abigail had hoped the girl was a pure blood and find any offense in what she just said.

"I don't think they would like me very much other because of parents."

"Are your parents muggles?" Abigail was very interested in her new acquaintance's parentage now, "didn't you say your last name was Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster?" Alina took in a deep before saying anything else. She hoped this girl and her could be friends regardless of who her parents were.

"Yes, he's my da." Alina continued holding the breath she had just drew.

"Your father?! I didn't know he had children, I don't think anyone did. Do you've any siblings?" Abigail quickly forget of the girl's blood statues and was more interested in the fact that her father was the most powerful wizard of the age.

Yes, I've three brothers." Alina waited to see if she asked who her mother was, she had no problem telling people that Albus Dumbledore was her father but knew her mother didn't feel the same way of his fame and what it brought with it.

"Wow, cool, I've only got one brother but I really want a sister or another brother I won't mind. What about you do you want a sister?" Abigail had short attention span which didn't bother Alina, she was just glad the most intimidation fact about her was already revealed.

"I would like a sister but I have my cousins so I'm alright with that."

"Do any of your cousins go to Hogwarts?" Abigail only had one cousin and he was a muggle.

"My cousin Rufus is in Ravenclaw but he and I aren't exactly close. His older sister, Gemma was in Gryffindor. So I'm hoping that's where I'm sorting into."

"So the Slytherins won't like you because you're Albus Dumbledore's daughter and not because you're a half-blood like me?"

"I think so, I mean my parents never told me if I was a half-blood but I guess I am."

"What do you mean your parents never told you?"

"No, we can all do magic so I guess a full blood then-" Blood purity books was one of the few topics that Alina had a limited knowledge partly because her parents only had a few books on bloodlines and family trees mostly.

"That's not what I meant. My dad had muggle parents and so are my mom's dad."

"Oh well my ma's parents can both do magic but I don't know about my da's. His parents died before I was born. All my cousins and I do magic and can fly but we don't talk about it."

"You know how to fly a broom?!" Abigail had lost interested in every else now that she know Alina would fly a broom. "Could you teach me, my parents never let me fly by myself."

"Yeah but you know that first years aren't allowed to have brooms of their own, right?"

"Who cares about rules, you can teach me on the weekends and we can fly around the castle."

"I don't think the Headmaster or his deputy would like the idea of two first years flying around the castle." Alina laughed a little knowing that she could convince her father of anything but her mother was different story.

"Alright, we'll ask permission first and if they say no. Well, we are going to have to keep it on the hush side of things." Abigail laughed along with Alina. They both knew from that moment that no matter what house they were in they were going to friends for life.

* * *

"Alina Dumbledore," everyone looked at the girl that approached the stool, the Ravenclaw table knew that the girl shared a slight resemblance to their Dumbledore, the Hufflepuffs were curious to see if they could get a Dumbledore in there house since the Headmaster's brothers, the Slytherins paid almost no mind to her and the Gryffindors knew she looked almost identical to their head of house.

Minerva placed the hat on her daughter's head and knew that no matter what house the hat seem fit to place her in she would be proud of her nonetheless.

" _I see we already knew what house we want to placed in, Gryffindor, just as your parents. Ravenclaw would be a great fit, I can see your thirst for knowledge is rivalled only by your loyalty to friends and family. There's a spot of troublemaker in you as well, almost Slytherin like I would say, where to put you, where to put you…?"_ Alina tried to remain as calm as possible, she wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything but Ravenclaw won't be so bad she guessed but definitely not Slytherin, _anything but Slytherin, Hufflepuff over Slytherin would be fine with me too._

" _Better be GRYFFINDOR!"_ Alina slowly released the breath she'd been holding as did her mother. They quickly exchanged a smile as Minerva took the hat off her head and she ran over to her new housemates cheering.

After the excitement of having a Dumbledore died down the next few names were called. Alina paid them almost no attention, she was waiting for her friend, Abigail, to be called. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been added to each table and two Slytherins but nobody else had been sorted in Gryffindor after her.

"Abigail Holloway,"she heard her mother call and Abby made her way up to the stool. Within a second of the hat being placed on her head it yelled out Gryffindor. Abby quickly rushed over to Alina who made room her after being surrounded by the rest of their house upon her arrival. Neither Alina or Abigail paid much attention to the rest of the ceremony until the Headmaster said it was time to eat and the food appeared in front of them with the clap of his hands.

"You're related to the Headmaster," Alina nodded to the boy's question, she had already forgotten his name. "How exactly?" Not much was known of their Headmaster's personal life other than he had at least one brother and a niece and nephew.

"He's my da, could you past the green beans please." The table quickly grow silence around them as the two girls added more food to the plates. The boy's mouth went slack jawed as did several of the other people around them. Alina snapped her fingers and the plate with green beans floated over to her and Abigail.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, how are you 'Lina?"

"I'm doing well Sir Nicholas, how was your summer?" She asked as she sent the plate back.

"Quite lonesome without you and the troublemakers around. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my friend, Abby. Abby, this is Sir Nicholas, our house ghost."

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you should ever need anything, I am at your called." He bowed at the two of them, "now I must meet the rest of the new member of our house, excuse me."

"You're already friends with Nearly Headless Nick?" asked some other boy with unruly black hair.

"He prefers Sir Nicholas and yes he and I have been friends since I was about four." Alina was hoping that her housemate would get over the shock of her parentage quickly.

"Honestly, James you act as if the girl is some rare magical creature. Sirius Black, at your service."

"Black? I thought all Blacks were in Slytherin." Alina had heard her mother mention several people with the last name Black but she never mention that on was in her house.

"Yes, it came as to quite a shock to parents and most of relatives but I'm glad that I am an anomaly."

* * *

"So how was your first week of classes, my girl?" Her father was very curious as to how his daughter was handling the attention.

"It's been alright but there is one professor in particular that is giving everyone a hard time."

"Ah, what professor?"

"My Transfiguration Professor, she assigns so much reading and essays. How does she expect me to do my homework and spend time with my friends." Alina let out a small laugh as her mother come into the room carrying Leo.

"I had a similar experience with my Transfiguration Professor, although between the two of us, he was a big odd. Always wearing different coloured robes everyday and all his muggle contraptions."

"Da, is it alright if I bring a friend to play with Leo and the twins. She misses her brothers and I told she can play with my mine."

"Alina, you know your brothers are not toys."

"I know mama, but Abby's really nice and she's my best friend, please." The eleven year old was pleading with her parents.

"Abby? Do you mean Abigail Holloway?" she nodded when her mother asked. "Is she related to a Jonathan Holloway, by chance?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure. Albus?"

"I don't see why not. I'll write to her father, maybe we can arrange someday for them to visit. Tell Ms. Holloway that you maybe stop by just after lunch on Sunday."

"Thank you, daddy, you're the best." with that, Alina kissed both her parents and went back to her dormitory.

 **A/N: I'm slowly but surely running out of ideas for the next couple of chapters. So if you guys have any suggestions that would be awesome.**


End file.
